dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Izo Nohara
Izo Nohara F79bdf36bd5d166ae5351ce186e4d406.jpg General Information Name: Izo Nohara Gender: Male Age:23 Height:5 ft 10 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Maroon Eye Color: Red Personality Izo has a sly mouth which most of the time lands him in deep trouble while he often uses the same mouth to get him out of trouble. He has an incredibly strong will and also very stubbern, when he sets his mind on something he plans on doing it and doesn't stop till he achieves his goal. Among all else he has a short temper which is another reason why he always seems to land into trouble. Izo even though he tries not to shows deep compassion for people who he cares about which is a very small amount. Bf14462268178ce19f4d8767ffe435b5.jpg|Man Emotions of Izo Appearance Rin.png Tumblr_ngr05o0hzs1rb9rueo1_500.png Rin-Matsuoka-free-35305710-245-260.gif Th_(4).jpg Izo is a tall young man with semi-long, maroon colored hair. He has red eyes and shark-like teeth. His skin color is rather tan. He has a tone athletic build on him this comes from his rigerous training. His winter and fall clothing consists of white trousers, a white buttoned up jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it and black shoes. In the spring his clothing consists of a black polo shirt with a pink collar, as well as a pair of white pants and black shoes. Izo is regularly complimented on his good looks at times. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation Professional Thief/Cat Burglar (Steal the draws off yo ass) Fighting Style Base Style: ( Ex: Snake Kung Fu ) Flow of battle: ( Ex: Sei) The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken Snake style is based on whipping or rattling power which travels up the spine to the fingers, or in the case of the rattler, the body shake which travels down the spine to the tip of the tailbone. The ability to sinuously move, essentially by compressing one's stomach/abdominal muscles, is very important. Footing is quite grounded. The stancework is fluid in order to maximize the whipping potential of any movement. This necessitates building a strong spine to contain the power and strong fingers to convey the strike. Since breath is important to any movement of the spine and ribs, snake style is considered one of the main styles which eventually led to internal training. Snake style is also known as an approach to weapons training, the Chinese straight sword and spear in particular. There are even specialty varieties of sword blades and spear points that curve back and forth down the length of the blade in imitation of the snake's body known as snake sword and snake spear. Snake style generally aims for weak points of the human body, such as the eyes, groin and joints. Tactical Analysis The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. Chi Form Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Base 'Physical' Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor (out of battle). Snake Fang Gloves These gloves were given to Izo by his foster guardian and sensei in the snake arts. The razor sharp claws are extremely durable and able to cut through strong military grade material like nylon and slice through steel like butter. The tips are dipped in fast acting and highly potent snake venom. Izo of course keeps a bottle of cure around him for safe keeping. $_35.jpg Theif Outfit 0b.png The outfit is what Izo wears when he is doing his thief duties. On the torso of the suit is a red flak jacket which is able to withstand high caliber bullets and even the sharpest of blades. Under the flake jacket is a sweat jacket which allows him to move more freely which is layered with kevlar. The legs would be the same material joggers. He usually wears black boots whenever he wears his outfit. BackGround Not much is known to Izo about his birth. Born in 2nd Soul Tokyo all he remembers is ending up on an orphanage door step. Growing up Izo kept to himself always getting into fights and getting beat up by the other kids, he was always in some type of mess. It was a living hell for the young man he grew up resenting his parents for leaving him in that hell hole of a place. He never really had friends until one day a old kung fu master came and saw his potential. The old man adopted Izo and began to train him in the ways of a snake. Though the training was rough and hard on the young boy it helped him grow. Izo soon grew to love this man as a father and his only friend in the world. Upon reaching the age of 17 Izo was already able to stand his own against his sensei. This brought great pride to the old man even enough for the man to give him his prized possion the Snake Fang Gloves which the old man used when he was Izo age. One fateful night the old master's house was broken into by Yakuza thugs looking for protection money. The thugs shot the old man to death leaving him bleeding out on the ground. Seeing this Izo lost it using all of his chi and killing the men savegely. Ever since that day Izo has been on his own becoming a professional thief to bring in income for himself. Peak Human Traits Peak Human Accuracy Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets. Peak Human Flexibility This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. Category:Generation 1 Category:The Black Serpent Category:RPC's By Jay